


Beautiful Woman

by McParrot



Series: Beauty [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: touchyerwood, Gender or Sex Swap, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Written for Touchyerwood Kink MemePrompt: Sex while heavily pregnant.McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3These pieces are not updated or re-editedThis piece originally posted on Touchyerwood Kink Meme 2 April 2010This piece prompted the ongoing and sadly never completed saga Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Beauty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571179
Kudos: 19





	Beautiful Woman

‘Oh God Ianto, you are so beautiful.’ Jack ran his hands across Ianto’s taut skin and Ianto groaned with pleasure.  
‘Oh,’ he sighed. ‘Don’t stop.’ Jack’s hands widened their grip and continued to smooth across his skin. ‘I think you need your eyes examined though. All that machine did was change my sexual organs, I still look like me and at best I would have to say I make an extremely homely woman,’ he sighed, ‘if I do say so myself.’   
Jack didn’t stop rubbing the aloe vera cream onto his enormous belly, soothing the stretched tight feeling, but he did reach up and nibble at his lips. ‘Stop insulting my eyes. I think you are gorgeous and that is what counts.’ He kissed him properly and Ianto melted into him, his hands taking the tension out of his body as his kiss eased his mind. ‘I love you,’ Jack murmured. ‘Soo so much.’ His hands roamed over Ianto’s hugely gravid body. ‘You did this for me. You let me use alien tech to change you into a woman so we could have a baby. God Ianto,’ Jack’s fervent words would have had more effect if he didn’t say them three times a day. Sometimes it seemed to be Jack’s emotions that were upset by hormones.  
‘I know, I know.’ He placed his hands over Jack’s stilling them. ‘And you know that I’m pleased to do it and,’ his smile was inward, private, ‘I’m actually really enjoying this. This is something special.’ The life growing inside him, he could never have imagined what that would feel like. He grinned at himself. He was getting soppy. ‘I will be pleased when this little one is finally here and I can change back.’ He pulled Jack closer in to him. ‘I miss my dick.’  
Jack smirked. ‘I miss your dick too.’  
‘I bet you do.’ Ianto kissed him. ‘Sitting down to pee is just weird.’  
Jack kissed back. ‘You do seem to have enjoyed sex as a woman.’ Jack’s hand curled up to cup one heavy breast.   
Ianto moaned. Jack leant in and pushed up his teeshirt and maternity bra taking his nipple in his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. ‘Oh yeah,’ he breathed. ‘I have definitely enjoyed sex as a woman.’ The baby did a roll and kicked it’s Daddy’s tummy where he was resting so close to Ianto.  
‘Hmm,’ Jack moved over to lavish attention on his other breast, even as he moved a hand back down to soothe the bumps that were rippling across Ianto’s belly. ‘Easy little one. Time you were asleep. Mummy and Daddy are having some grown up time here.’ He bit Ianto’s breast, taking a mouthful of heavy flesh. ‘Tell me about being a woman. Tell me how sex feels different.’  
Ianto tried to think coherently. ‘I’m really horny,’ he groaned. ‘It was all right when we were trying to get pregnant, I liked that, but ohh… ohhh Jack,’ Jack was suckling. ‘Oh. That goes straight to this wonderful warm spot, deep inside. God…’ He grabbed Jack’s head and pulled him up for a kiss. ‘Since I’ve been pregnant I’ve wanted sex all the time.’  
Jack giggled. Bastard. ‘I’ve noticed.’ He pushed Ianto’s bra and tee up and over his head. ‘Tell me more.’  
‘Get your clothes off first.’ Ianto was cast on the couch, he couldn’t sit up to reach much of him.  
Still bent over and kissing him Jack clawed his way out of his clothing, shoving his trousers down as Ianto managed to undo his shirt. Ianto’s pants and knickers were pushed below his belly to let Jack rub his stretch marks and now he grabbed them and wriggled them out from under his bum and down his legs. If you saw him from the back Ianto did still have a skinny masculine bum, but from this angle with an eight month pregnant belly he was all woman, and Jack just loved it.   
Finally naked except for Jack’s open shirt they could get skin to skin and they did, rubbing against each other, Jack taking his weight on his hands, not putting pressure on Ianto but still allowing them to touch. They couldn’t stay like this for long. On his back like this Ianto would start to get really uncomfortable soon, as the weight of the baby pressed on vital things but in the meantime they could kiss and Ianto’s hands could roam.  
‘My skin just feels so sensitive,’ Ianto panted. ‘I think that’s the pregnancy though, it’s like every touch is just… more.’  
Jack settled back on the floor between Ianto’s knees. He kissed his now endearingly sticking out belly button then proceeded to lick his way down the taut mound of flesh to the crinkly hair in his groin. Ianto struggled up onto his elbows to look down at him. ‘Keep talking,’ Jack instructed, looking up with a smirk before snuffling into his pubes.   
‘Ahh,’ Jack’s breath was hot as he worked his way down into his crease. ‘Somehow when I’m aroused my legs want to go wide.’ Jack chortled and then his tongue darted out and licked around his vagina, deliberately not going in. ‘Ohhhh….’ Ianto spread his legs, completely unable to stop himself. Jack’s hands gripped his thighs and pushed them even further, giving himself better access. He dived in and started to eat Ianto out, lapping and sucking, reducing Ianto to quaking moaning jelly. He was completely unable to explain anything. He came quickly, hardly surprising because he’d been imagining Jack doing that all day. ‘And then your legs clamp shut,’ he explained when he could gather breath again. In fact breathing was getting very difficult. He struggled to get upright, suddenly very uncomfortable and breathless.  
Jack looked at him alarmed. ‘Here, easy.’ He grabbed Ianto’s arms and pulled him into a sitting position on the edge of the couch. ‘Are you all right?’   
After shocks were working across his abdomen, tightening unpleasantly. He rubbed his tummy waiting for it to ease off. ‘It doesn’t always do that.’ He started to get his breath back.   
Still on his knees in front of him Jack pulled him into a hug. ‘I’m alright,’ he whispered into Jack’s shoulder. ‘That was good.’ He reached down and found Jack’s cock, hot and leaking. ‘I can go another round you know. That’s another woman thing. You can have an orgasm and still want another one.’ He gave the lovely cock a stroke and felt Jack’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek. ‘One would be enough if that were all that were on offer, but if there was another….’ He worked precum into Jack’s silky skin and seriously fisted him for a moment or two. Jack jerked against him.  
‘The orgasm’s different,’ Ianto continued. ‘I can’t really explain it. I meant they’re deep inside, this heat and tension and then … pow.’  
‘Pow?’ Jack choked.  
‘You know what I mean.’  
Jack was thrusting into his hand. ‘Yeah, oh god Ianto don’t stop.’  
Ianto stilled his hand but kept a tight grip. ‘Why don’t we take this to bed?’  
Jack opened his eyes and looked at him. ‘Are you up for this?’  
‘You know I am.’  
‘But if… I mean…’ Jack motioned at his belly. ‘If you weren’t…’  
‘Don’t worry Jack. I wouldn’t do anything silly. This baby means everything to me.’ He let go of Jack’s cock. ‘Come on. Help me up. I wanna get fucked.’  
With a groan Jack levered himself off the floor and pulled Ianto up with him. ‘I must say,’ Ianto said as he waddled down the hallway. ‘Right now, this doesn’t feel very sexy at all. And I have to pee,’ he growled veering into the bathroom. ‘Sitting down,’ he added rolling his eyes at Jack who leant in the doorway watching him. He wiped, reaching down under his belly. ‘I’m very wet,’ he remarked, amused to see Jack flush and his cock leap with arousal. ‘This natural lube thing. That’s kinda cool.’  
‘Christ Ianto,’ Jack breathed. ‘Get on the damn bed already.’  
Ianto crawled onto the bed, tummy hanging down underneath him. When Jack didn’t instantly join him he looked around to see him standing there watching him, a look of such intense emotion and love on his face that all the discomforts of changing into a woman, of pregnancy and the impending horror of childbirth that he was trying not to contemplate were all worthwhile. He was loved, intensely. He was having a family with Jack. Which was all very well. Right now all he wanted was sex. ‘Jack.’ There was only the slightest teary sound to his voice. ‘Are you joining in here?’  
‘Oh yeah.’ Jack clambered on to the bed and wrapped himself around him. ‘How do you want to do this?’  
Ianto snorted. ‘Not terribly many options at this stage. Haven’t been able to manage face to face for weeks.’  
‘You could sit on me.’  
‘Makes my knees cramp. No this is all right. Wish I could see you when you come tho. I miss that nearly more than my dick.’  
‘Hang on.’ The bed rocked as Jack leapt off it. Ianto looked up astonished as Jack grabbed the dresser and yanked it away from the wall, pulling it out into the middle of the room. His hairbrush and wallet fell to the floor and the mirror made a graunching noise and swung wildly in its mounts. Oh. Ianto suddenly got it. The mirror. Jack parked the piece of furniture and its mirror that was just the right height by the bed and Ianto could suddenly see himself, naked and on his hands and knees. He looked nearly the same as he always had except for the shoulder length curls he’d cultivated to try and look a little more feminine and less out of place in his new gender… and the large boobs and belly hanging below him. He tried not to look at that too much, it made him something akin to dizzy.  
But now Jack was climbing onto the bed behind him, thoroughly masculine. His cock was jutting out purple with want and his eyes were blue and shining. ‘Better?’ he asked with a smile. Ianto smiled back and turned his head back to kiss him.   
Jack grabbed the myriad pillows from the head of the bed and piled them under Ianto’s chest letting him slump forward, his weight taken by the pillows and his elbows. Jack wrapped around him, hands roaming over his back, his sides, fascinated as always by the lump of his belly. Ianto relaxed into the pillows, watching in the mirror as Jack’s hands worshiped his body. It was nice, it was so nice, but he could feel Jack’s cock, hot and leaking against his buttocks and he wanted it. It wanted it inside him. ‘Jack,’ he growled, pressing back. He wanted it now.  
With a grin, meeting his eyes in the mirror, Jack took his cock in his hand and pressed it between Ianto’s legs. He moaned as he teased it through the wetness and heat of Ianto’s groin and Ianto moaned and humped down against him, enjoying the heavy weight of it pressing against his clit, his entrance and his clit again. ‘Oh god,’ he rocked back against it, legs again pulling wide. ‘Stop teasing Jack. Put it in.’  
‘Nah,’ Jack said. ‘You wanted to come more than once. I’m gonna bring you off again.’  
‘Jesus Jack.’ Ianto tried to push up, take Jack’s cock in his aching vagina but Jack wasn’t letting him.  
‘Look at that Ianto,’ he gasped against his neck. ‘Can you see that? I’m rubbing all the way up your slit. See how wet you’re making me.’   
Ianto groaned. He could see, Jack’s hips just barely moving, his hand pushing his cock up against all his sensitive places and the tip, just visible as it brushed again and again against his clit.  
‘Do you like that Ianto?’   
Ianto’s hips tilted, pushed down trying to get more friction. It was beyond his conscious control.  
‘How does that feel Ianto?’ Jack’s voice was like dark molasses. ‘Does rubbing your clit with my cock feel the same as when I rubbed against your cock?’ Ianto couldn’t answer him. Sparks were shooting out from the tiny nub and all he could feel was a tidal surge building in his groin. Jack reached under him and grasped a super sensitive nipple. ‘Are you going to come Ianto? Are you going to come?’  
Yep! Ianto came, body rigid from his curling toes to his fingers clawing into the bed. ‘Jack. Christ. Jack.’ His legs jack knifed together spasming and trapping Jack between them. ‘Ohhh. Ohh.’ He collapsed onto the pillows as his legs went slack, and then, there again went the aftershocks rippling like mini contractions across his belly. ‘Guh.’ He fell sideways onto the mattress and felt Jack wrap around him and hold him, soothing hands rubbing across the tight flesh of his tummy.   
‘Dear god,’ he said when he could finally speak again. ‘I think this woman sex thing is going to kill me.’ He gathered a few more breaths before leering over his shoulder at Jack. ‘We still haven’t had your turn. I still want to see you come.’  
‘Mmm. I’m looking forward to that. God Ianto,’ Jack was planting kisses all down his back. ‘That was gorgeous watching you like that.’  
‘Mmmm,’ Ianto agreed fondly. Jack had the oddest kinks. He hauled himself back onto his hands and knees. His centre of gravity was out. ‘Come on then. Stop worrying about me and just do it.’  
‘Do you want the pillows,’ Jack asked solicitously.  
‘No, like this. I want to see you. I want to see your dick diving into me. So hurry up and just do it already.’  
Jack finally lined up behind him and this time when he pressed his cock between Ianto’s legs he angled just so, and he was sliding in, finally so perfect, his large solid cock sliding into Ianto’s warm moist cunt that was so much more than ready for him. Jack moaned, grabbing onto his hips for purchase and, Ianto knew, to ground himself. Oh, it felt so good. It was absolutely and completely different from being fucked as a man and Ianto had no language to describe the feeling. He might try and explain it one day, but right now, with a Jack’s dick in his wet aching cunt, no, there was no way he wanted to do anything other than feel.  
‘Jack,’ he said gently.  
‘Huh?’  
‘Sit back.’ There was a moment as Jack’s brain reengaged. ‘Sit back, let me straddle your thighs.’  
‘Oh.’ Jack got it. He sat back onto his knees pulling Ianto with him so that his legs, once again spread wide across Jack’s thighs. Now the view in the mirror was amazing. They could see everything. Jack’s cock disappearing into Ianto’s depths as Ianto gently pressed up and down in counterpoint to Jack’s thrusts. ‘Oh,’ Jack said again, his face slack as his eyes met Ianto’s in the mirror. His arms came around him, cradling and supporting the weight of Ianto’s belly, their child. Ianto smiled at him, pressing his legs wider, wider. He put a hand to one of his breasts, huge and heavy, nipples large and dark in preparation for nurturing a child. The other hand he used to reach behind him and catch the back of Jack’s neck. ‘Fuck me Jack,’ he breathed. ‘Come for me. Let me see you come.’  
Using his hands on Ianto’s belly for leverage Jack started to thrust in earnest. ‘God Ianto, so gorgeous. So wet Ianto. So hot. So good.’ Ianto clenched his pelvic floor muscles around Jack’s cock, watching entranced as Jack lost himself in his body. ‘God Ianto. Love you. Love you Ianto. FUCK!’ Jack gave a convulsive heave, his back bowing, head thrown back. To Ianto’s utter amazement his own body clenched and as he felt hot cum spurt into him his legs clamped shut again and his body shook. ‘Jack!’  
Later, finally sated and lying sticky and drowsy in Jack’s arms he decided a little mischief was in order. ‘You know,’ he said lazily. ‘I wouldn’t have to change back straight away after the baby’s born. I could stay a woman for a while.’  
He was quite gratified by Jack’s shocked response.


End file.
